Rememberance
by Phoenix Shinobi
Summary: Can Widowmaker remember her past, and who she was after waking up from a coma? Contains WidowTracer.


Tracer was dreaming. Or, having a strange experience of a memory. It was true, because this experience actually happened, two years ago, to be exact.

 _Lena watched in excitement as the Omnic Monk, Tekhartha Mondatta began speaking in King's Row. She listened in awe, hearing him speak about unity between Omnics and Humans. But, something caught the British woman's attention. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw movement atop building's roof and took this as her cue to shuffle away from the crowd of people._

 _A look of horror struck the British woman's face as the Omnic monk fell backwards, a bullet colliding with his body. Mechanical fluid seeped out, staining his robe. The one peaceful Omnic, the greatest advocate for peaceful Omnic and Human relationships, was now dead._

 _A cry escaped from Lena's lips, and she began shouting._

" _No, no NO!" Tracer cried out._

 _Without a second's delay, she engaged the Talon Assassin, Widowmaker. Both were knocked to the ground, Lena straddling the French Assassin's body._

" _Why? Why would you do such a thing?" Lena cried out._

 _Something else was bothering Lena's mind. The woman in front of her looked familiar, and it hit her. It was_ _Amélie_ _._ _Amélie_ _Lacroix, the woman who had been plucked from Overwatch, brainwashed into being a Talon pawn, and later murdered her husband in her sleep._

"… _Amélie_ _? Is that… you?" Lena spoke in a much softer tone._

 _Widowmaker turned to face the Brit and with brute force, flipped her body. Now, she was straddling the Overwatch agent._

" _Do not speak of that name. She is dead_ _Chérie. And you? You are an annoyance…" The assassin spoke in a harsh tone, before removing herself from Tracer._

" _This isn't ending yet! What happened to you? To the woman I once... No, the woman I still…" Tracer tried speaking but was immediately hushed._

" _Amélie was weak. She is dead. I am not the woman you are searching for_ _Chérie…" Widowmaker trailed, before her visor closed itself over her face, and the assassin disappeared over the edge of the building._

Lena sat up in her bed, panting. Her tank top was drenched in sweat, and she buried her head in her hands, thinking about what she had just remembered.

It seemed like just yesterday, that Mondatta had been assassinated, and she had her encounter with Widowmaker.

She blinked as she came to, and removed her hands from her face, throwing her blanket aside and changing her tank top. Her breathing slowed, steadying to a normal pace as she checked the clock by her bed.

4 AM.

It was too early for her to be up from another nightmare. Lena knew it would be another sleepless night however, and she forced herself out of her room, making her way to the medical bay.

Lena was greeted by a familiar face, and offered a tired smile to the blonde doctor, before opening her mouth and attempting to speak. However, it was Mercy that spoke first.

" _Lena? What on earth are you doing up at this hour?" Mercy questioned._

" _I… I came here to see if something could be done about…" Lena started in quiet tone, then stopped._

" _Lena, she still hasn't woken up. We don't know if she ever will after what happened to her. She's been in this state for several weeks and…" Mercy continued, before being interrupted._

" _Angela luv, there has to be something that you can do. I know you have disdain for her after what happened, but please, there has to be something you can do for her, to get her out of this coma. Don't do it because of me, do it for her…" Lena cried, before going silent once more._

" _There are too many risks Lena, I'm sorry…" the doctor continued, before Lena pushed past her angrily, further into the facilitiy._

" _Lena…" Angela called out, and sighed, following her._

Lena zipped past several rooms, scanning the numbers on the doors. Before long, she had found the room she was searching, and stopped in front of it, her heart pounding.

" _This…. This is it.." Tracer thought to herself, and placed a hand on her chest in an effort to calm herself and her heart rate down._

A moment later, Lena removed her hand, and placed it on the door's handle, quietly opening it, and entering the room. She closed it just as quietly, and turned to face the occupant in the bed.

A look of worry had spread itself over Lena's face.

" _Amélie… It's really her…?" She thought to herself._

As Tracer sat down in a chair beside the bed, the French woman's eyes opened, causing Tracer to fall out of her chair in shock.

" _Amélie…?" Lena asked softly, standing up immediately._

"… _Salut mi_ _Chérie…" she replied just as soon as Lena spoke._


End file.
